Love Troubles
by sheltie
Summary: Rukato. Rika's birthday is coming up and Takato what's to get her something special.


**Love Troubles**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon_

**A/N: a Rukato with Henry/Jeri added in for some spice**

Takato walked down the streets of Shinjuku thinking to himself.

_This is crazy how am I supposed to tell Rika how I feel about her when I haven't even got a clue myself_ Takato thought keeping his head

"Takato? Is everything alright?" a voice asked behind him

Takato spun around and found Jeri Katou standing right behind him. If this would've happened a month or two before Takato would be blushing like crazy and stumbling over his words. But his crush on Jeri is gone and he can act normal around her.

"Oh, hey Jeri what are you doing here?" Takato asked curiously

"My dad wanted me to go grocery shopping for dinner" Jeri said gesturing to the grocery bags in her hand

"Here, let me help you with that" Takato said making a grab for the bags

"That's alright Takato I've got them" Jeri said smiling

Takato nodded

"But you can walk me home if you want" Jeri said still smiling

Takato nodded again and the two headed to the restaurant that Jeri's dad owned.

"So, how've you been Takato?" Jeri asked trying to make conversation

"I've been alright, though I miss Guilmon a lot," Takato said smiling sadly as he thought about his Digimon

Jeri nodded understanding the loss of a friend

"I think Guilmon is doing fine, though I think he misses all the bread" Jeri said giggling a bit

Takato laughed, "you're right"

"Takato is something wrong, I've known you long enough to know that Guilmon isn't the reason why you walking around in deep thought" Jeri said seriously

"Yeah, you're right I guess that I'm trying to figure out my feelings for someone" Takato said trying to be as vague as possible

Jeri had a good idea who this person was since she and Henry talked a lot when she helped baby-sit Suzie, but she wanted to get it from the source to make sure.

"Is it Rika?" Jeri asked boldly

Takato stared at Jeri for second and began babbling about that it isn't Rika, but that didn't help since his cheeks were turning a nice shade of red. This was the proof Jeri needed now all she needed to do was help Takato out.

"It's alright Takato" Jeri said giggling

Takato shut his mouth and nodded glad that Jeri understood

"Jeri uh, do you think you could um-" Takato mumbled

Jeri smiled, "of course I'll help you Takato"

Takato looked stunned to say the least

Jeri giggled, "Takato I could tell that you liked Rika differently than me, you aren't very good at hiding it"

Takato blushed

"Don't worry, I don't think Rika had noticed" Jeri said putting her friend's fears to rest before they came up

Takato nodded, but stayed silent because he thought he did a better job hiding his feeling for Rika better than with Jeri.

--

When they got to Jeri's house she invited him to join them for dinner, which he accept after he called his parents to ask for their permission.

"So, Takato it's been awhile since we've seen you, what have you been up to?" Mr. Katou asked not knowing that the boy didn't have a crush on his daughter anymore

"Well sir, I've been busy catching up on the homework I missed not to mention my mom is keeping a close eye on me making sure I don't decided to leave and try to save the world again" Takato said grinning slightly

"I still can't believe you and your friends saved the world, it's unbelievable" Mr. Katou said shaking his head

Takato nodded not wanting to talk about anymore for Jeri's sake. Jeri sensed this and put a hand on top of Takato's and smiled at him showing that it was okay.

Mr. Katou saw this and grinned. He liked Takato and even though he was not happy with the boy for getting his daughter in this kind of danger he saw how he cared for her and did everything in his power to get her back safe and sound. That in his book made him a good match for his daughter.

The rest of the meal went well and Takato left with a promise to meet Jeri at the park tomorrow to help him with his problem.

--

Takato arrived at the park with time to spare and decided to headed over to Guilmon's hiding spot. When he got there he was shocked to see he wasn't the only one there.

"Rika? What are you doing here?" Takato asked trying to hide his shock

"I needed to get out and think, my mom was driving me crazy" Rika said turning to Takato

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Takato asked always wanting to help his friends out anyway possible

"Unless you can find a way to get her to understand that I don't want to be a model like her then no" Rika said

"Sorry I can't help you, but if you want to vent and get out some of your frustration I'm always here to listen" Takato said in a helpful tone

"Thanks Goggles, it's nice to know I have my own personal punching bag" Rika said smirking

"Hey I never agreed to that" Takato said backing up some

"I'm kidding Goggles" Rika said laughing

"R-right"

"So, what brings you here?" Rika asked

"I'm supposed to be meeting Jeri here, but as you can see she's not here yet" Takato said looking around

Rika nodded

_I shouldn't be jealous of Goggles and puppet girl they're just friends like myself and Goggles that's all_ Rika thought to herself

"Rika, is everything alright?" Takato asked

"I'm fine Goggles, everything is fine" Rika said in a snappy tone

"There you are Takato I've been looking for you" Jeri said a little out of breath

"Hey Jeri" Takato said greeting his friend

"Hi Rika, what are you doing here?" Jeri asked seeing the redhead

"Needed to cool off some," Rika answered

Rika never tells anyone, except Takato and Henry what goes on at home and why she escapes at times.

"Alright, well since I'm here let's get started Takato" Jeri said taking the boy's hand

Takato nodded, "see you later Rika and remember I'm always here for you"

Rika nodded though she had a frown on her face

--

When the two were a safe distance away from Rika Jeri turned to Takato.

"Okay, what was that with Rika?" Jeri asked curiously

"Nothing" Takato answered

Jeri cocked her head to the side and stared at Takato trying to see if he was lying to her

"Honest Jeri, nothing" Takato said

"Why don't I believe you" Jeri said staring intently at the goggleheaded tamer

"Um, well I, um" Takato mumbled

"Thought so" Jeri said grinning

"So are going to help me?" Takato asked hoping to change the subject

"Oh right, well first I thought since Rika's birthday is coming up you can get here something special" Jeri said smiling

"Ah Jeri, you do know that Rika doesn't like any girly stuff don't you" Takato said nervously

"Yes I do, but that's where you can be a big help since you know what Rika likes and dislikes" Jeri said smiling

"Okay then I guess it's off to the mall then" Takato said with a sigh

Jeri smiled and took Takato's hand

--

At the mall Jeri and Takato went from store to store trying to find Rika the perfect gift

"It's hopeless Jeri, I'll never find the right thing" Takato said in a defeated tone as they left the fourth store

"Don't give up Takato" Jeri said comfortingly

Takato sighed

"This is hopeless, there's no way I can do this" said out loud

"That doesn't sound like the boy who faced the D-reaper" someone said

Takato looked up and saw Henry in front of him

"Hey Henry"

"Hey Takato"

"Where's Jeri?" Takato asked looking around hoping to spot his friend

"She said something about using the bathroom" Henry said putting his friend at ease

Takato nodded

"So, I take it that you're having trouble finding a present for Rika" Henry said taking a seat by his best friend

"Yeah, I guess Jeri told you about my situation" Takato said sighing

"Yes, she did" Henry said affirmed

Takato sighed

"Takato, you're thinking about this too much you've got to relax it'll help you out" Henry counseled

Takato nodded

"So, what's going on with you and Jeri?" Takato asked wanting to forget about Rika for a bit

"W-what makes y-you think t-that anything i-is g-going o-on?" Henry stuttered

Takato laughed at his friend's expense

"It's so obvious Henry, she been spending most of her time helping you "baby-sit" Suzie" Takato said as soon as he sobered up

Henry was blushing deep red

"You can tell me Henry, I won't get mad. I don't have any feeling for Jeri like that so you can tell me" Takato said grinning slightly

Henry rubbed the back of his neck glad that Terriermon wasn't around or he'd be taunted everyday about Jeri.

"It's weird, you know, I've never had any of these kind of feelings for anyone before" Henry said thoughtfully

Takato nodded

"She's very special to me and I don't know how to tell her," Henry said smiling

"Well, I'm sorry I can't help you there Henry since I have a similar problem, but I think yours just got solved" Takato said now fully grinning

Little did Henry know was that Jeri came back from the bathroom when he and Takato started to talk and she heard everything Henry had said.

"She's in front of me, isn't she?" Henry asked praying that he was wrong

Takato just smiled and gave his friend a push forward and walked away to give them some privacy

--

Henry after being pushed by Takato gave Jeri a small embarrassed smile

"Hi Jeri"

"Hello Henry" Jeri said softly

"Um, well, I guess you heard everything I said to Takato, huh?" Henry said trying to control his nerves

Jeri giggled

"You don't have to be so nervous Henry"

"I don't?" Henry asked feeling relieved some

"No, because you're special to me also" Jeri said in a whisper

"Y-you mean it?" Henry asked feeling his heart beat in his ears

Jeri nodded and moved closer to Henry so she could lean against him making him stiffen for a moment then relax.

"We don't have to do anything right now lets just take it slow" Jeri said now resting her head on Henry's shoulder

Henry could only nodded as he relished Jeri's closeness

A couple feet away from the new couple Takato smiled happily for them

_Well that's taken care of, now I've to go back to my problem_ Takato thought as he walked away

--

Takato came out of the mall with no present for Rika and he wondered if he just get her some Digimon cards like last year, but as soon as he thought of that he shook his head.

_What would Tai do?_ Takato thought

When nothing came he just sighed and headed home to help out. When he got home he found out that he didn't need to do anything since his parents figured out he was going through a 'growing up' moment and gave him time to sort it out. With that he went to his room and picked up his sketchbook that Jeri gave to him his last birthday. He began to sketch random things hoping inspiration would hit.

It was really late when Takato got to bed and knowing that he had school the next day wouldn't help.

--

Takato sat through his classes glancing at the clock every few minutes hoping that it was time to leave. This didn't go noticed by the majority of the class and the teacher. When the final bell rang Takato was the first to leave and he headed to the shopping district in hopes to find the perfect gift.

_Okay, now, I can't get her something that everyone else will get her. So that means Digimon cards are out of the question, but what does that leave me?_ Takato thought as he aimlessly walked through the growing crowd

Takato grew tired and sat down forcing himself to clear his head of everything and relax like Henry suggested to him. He closed his eyes and blocked out everything around him.

"Hey Gogglehead, what are you doing here?" Rika called out

Takato snapped his eyes opened and faced the redhead

"Just thinking" Takato answered

Rika cocked her head to the side deciding if she should believe him or not

"Alright, I believe you, but if you're planning another surprise party for me there'll be hell to pay" Rika said with a growl

"I didn't set up that party, it was Jeri's idea, honest" Takato said frantically

Rika smirked, she liked that she was still able to scare Takato some even if it was a little.

"Don't worry Goggles, I'm not going to hurt you" Rika said with her smirk still in place

Takato relaxed a bit, but was still on guard since he knew Rika's mood could change any moment

"So what are you doing here, Rika?" Takato asked

Rika shrugged, "felt like a walk"

Takato nodded

"So, are you excited for your birthday?" Takato asked to break the silence

Rika shrugged

"Okay, well I better get going" Takato said

"See ya later Gogglehead" Rika said with a wave

Takato waved back

--

It was now a day before Rika's birthday and Takato was panicking, as he still hadn't got a gift for Rika. Even with Jeri's help he was still clueless on what to get her.

_Oh man I so screwed, I have a day left and I don't have anything, I must be the worst friend ever_ Takato thought as he sat in his room

"Takato honey, what's the matter?" Mie Matsuki asked as she entered her son's room

"Rika's birthday is tomorrow and I haven't gotten her a present" Takato said

Mie frowned

"Well, have you thought of drawing something for her?" Mie suggested

Takato looked at his mom

_Why didn't think of that_ Takato thought

"Thanks mom" Takato said smiling

Mie smiled and left

_Now what do I draw?_ Takato thought

Takato spend the rest of the day and all night working. The only time he went out of his room was for food and then to go get more drawing supplies. It was near five in the morning when Takato finished his present.

_Man, am I tired _Takato thought as he slipped into bed to try to get some sleep before the party

--

Takato rushed around his room to get ready to head to Rika's for her party.

"Oh man, I'm going to be late," Takato said, as he made sure he had his goggles and his cards

He made sure he didn't forget Rika's present and he also had it wrapped

"Bye mom" Takato shouted as he headed out the door

Mie Matsuki waved

--

Takato got to Rika's home in record time since he knew where all the shortcuts were.

"Hey gogglehead, you made with time to spare" Rika greeted

"Yeah" Takato said as soon as he caught his breath

He entered with Rika behind him

"Well now that Takato is here the party can begin" Kazu said

"So what do you want to do, Rika?" Jeri asked

Rika thought for a moment

"Let's play a few games that I have" she said

--

After a few games they were called in for cake. They sang 'happy birthday' to Rika though Kenta and Kazu were totally off-key. And pop party popper. Afterwards they had the cake and ice cream it was time to open presents.

Jeri gave Rika some hair clips, which Rika appreciate since she decided to grow out her hair some.

Henry gave some new computer software, which he promised to help install since it would help her D-arc.

Kenta and Kazu both gave her a load of booster packs.

All was left was Takato, and if he was nervous before when Rika started to open presents then he was downright terrified when he saw that Rika saved his for last. He handed it to her with shaky hands. Rika eyed the gogglehead tamer with confusion and curiosity mixed together. When she opened it she gasped as she saw the most beautifully drawing she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Takato"

Takato lifted his head up slightly and saw tears in the fiery redhead, which made him panic. He wasn't expecting this reaction and was afraid that he upset her.

"Rika, I'm sorry if I upset you" Takato said

Rika shook her head

"It's not that Takato, it's beautiful" Rika said softly

Jeri, who couldn't bear the suspense any longer peeked over Rika's shoulder and gasped

"Takato, that's most beautiful thing you ever drew" Jeri said in awe

It was that that made the boys move to see the picture

"Geez chumley, I didn't know you were a pansy" Kazu said

"Thanks a lot"

"Don't listen to him Takato, it's a very beautiful drawing" Henry said

Takato muttered a thanks, but his attention was still on the redhead waiting on something else to happen since she appeared to be in a trance of some kind, just staring at the drawing. He didn't understand what the big deal was. He just drew from his mind.

It was of Rika in a lilac colored kimono with cherry blossoms blowing in every direction in the background her hair was blowing in the wind also and it a heavy romantic feel to it. What he didn't know was that he drew the picture he paid attention to the slightest detail so that it could look very realistic, which is why he spent the entire day on it.

--

After the party everyone stayed to help clean up and most of them were gone except for Takato because Rika asked him to stay behind.

"So what is it you want, Rika?" Takato asked curiously

"Follow me" Rika said

Takato followed Rika until they got to her backyard and sat down on the little bridge

"I want to thank you for the picture, it's the most beautiful thing I ever saw" Rika said

"No problem" Takato said blushing slightly

Then without warning Rika leans in and gives Takato a kiss on the cheek

"What was that?" Takato asked as his face turns completely red

"My thanks" Rika said with a tinge of red on her face also

"Oh okay"

A couple minutes pass in silence both not knowing what to say to the other, but feel like that can't leave as is.

Takato shot a glance at Rika as he determined if his next move would get him slugged or not, but he drew up all his courage.

"Hey Rika"

Rika turned to Takato, but before she could respond he kissed her gentle on the lips.

**End**

**A/N: well that's it I hope you like it press that review button to let me know. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
